Repository systems can perform various functions including storing and managing information about objects (e.g., an application, a process, a service, or an endpoint) in a computing environment. The information stored in a repository system can be displayed in many different ways. In organizations that have many users accessing a repository system to view information about objects, many different roles are generally defined and assigned to the users for viewing the information. In response to a user request to view information stored in the repository system, the type of information and the manner in which that information is displayed to the user can vary based on the role(s) associated with the user when the user requests to view such information stored in the repository system. The content and the type of information viewable by a user in a role even varies between the roles defined in the repository system.
To display information in a repository system to different users associated with different roles, preferences are typically configured for individual users and are used to determine the information shown to the users. The preferences for a user may be managed in a profile or a persona and are used to determine criteria for displaying information stored in a repository system to the user. Each profile is administered individually to adjust the manner in which information is presented to a user with respect to that user's role. As such, a profile or a persona for each user may be have to be managed individually to control presentation of information in a repository based on the role(s) associated with the user.